Looking for Answers
by WolfBearValley
Summary: Three Lions, brothers, have heard of a mysterious lion visiting the Pridelands. Being strangers to Pridelands for awhile now, one of them takes the risk of visiting their old land to see if the stories about this lion are true. Could he be connected to them somehow? / Follow up to an earlier story, "Missing Link." Original Characters. Rated T for Future Ch's. Please Rate & Review.


**_Disclaimer: Characters and Events from The Lion King are owned solely through Disney, and I have no affiliation with The Lion King or the company. The characters who I have created are of my representations, and I ask that they remain under my name._**

**_Author's Note: This story is a follow up to "Missing Link", an earlier envisioning tale of an OC TLK character named Kiburi. This one focuses on Upesi, a lion about the same age as adult Simba who has two older brothers. He happens to be connected to Kiburi, but none of them are really sure it's him. _**

**_I wanted to write this as a precursor to possibly new chapters to flesh out Kiburi's character. I did get some feedback from that story, and I was very excited to continue thinking up new story elements to surprise and make the readers satisfied with him. _**

**_Without further ado, please enjoy. _**

* * *

**_LOOKING FOR ANSWERS_**

_I don't remember as much about her as I should. Dad even less. . ._

_Is that a bad thing? Am I a bad son?_

_Hm. . .Things to contemplate. _

The sun had finally risen, the wild birds were gathering into the sky and the sounds of elephants carried along the Pridelands for miles. The air was undeniably crisp, kind of cool, but manageable. It made my joints ache for a second. Man, I'm getting _old._

"You're up?"

Yawning contently, I rose to my feet and continued to stare at the birds above me while slowly responding to the lion facing my backside. "Of course, bro. . .What, been waiting on me or somethin'?"

Hasnuu smirked and shook his head, traveling down next to me before opening his mouth quickly. The huge scar over his face failed to control the sensation of being lost in my brother's eyes. He was pretty old at this point, and acted more like my father than my brother at times.

"No, but I told you. We can't just assume that he is who we think he is."

"Relax you guys. I mean, don't you remember?" A second voice erupted from the grasses behind us. There stood my second brother, Vuai, grinning earnestly with a mouth-full of fish in his muzzle. Dropping it to the ground he laughed. "He has the same name as Mother. So. . .he has to be related somehow, yeah?"

"Exactly." I nodded. Hasnuu merely snorted and turned his back on us both. His tail swayed rapidly as if his nervousness was digging deep beneath that light fur of his. "Something bothering you brother?"

"Yeah. _You_ guys," he admitted quickly. "Do I really have to remind you what Simba did for us when he returned to the Pridelands? Absolutely nothing."

"Well. . "

"Hush Upesi. Pay attention when I'm talking." His voice became deeper, almost serious. "I attempted to speak with the _King _about our mother and he did nothing about it. We lost our home the day that his uncle killed her, and he didn't even think to help..."

"Simba was still young!" I shouted once I felt my brother run out of breath to speak. "Give him the benefit of the doubt. No one could adopt a role of king that fast."

I caught Vuai's grunt as his tail smacked along my side gently.

"I think you should listen to Big Brother for once, Upesi. Maybe we shouldn't get involved?" Vuai looked at me gently, but I could tell that he feared the worst.

"I gotta check this guy out." I reaffirmed myself, as well as the two who stood next to me. They both groaned, but I remained smiling. I knew in my _gut_ that I was right.

_Earlier yesterday, after traveling to the water stream. There were two lionesses. Pridelanders chatting it up. _

_"Did you see that guy? I mean, he was kind of cute."_

_"What? Oh you mean the outlander. Yeah, he was alright I guess. ."_

_"My cousin said that he was looking for Sarabi. That he was asking all these questions. Weird, huh?"_

_"I guess so. . He said his name was Kiburi?"_

_"Kiburi?" I had to get involved._

_"Huh? Who's there?"_

_"Oh! Sorry ladies. I didn't mean to eavesdrop." _

_"Upesi? Wow, we haven't seen you in a while."_

_"Yeah! How's your hunk of an older brother? I heard he was still available.."_

_"They're both pretty good. Hey, what was this about a lion named Kiburi?"_

_"We don't know much ourselves. Honest."_

_"It's the truth. Weird though, how he has the same name as your mother."_

"...ere? ..pesi! UPESI HEY!"

"H-Huh?" I jumped slightly, coming out from a daze only to see my brother's scowling face hanging over me. "Are you even listening? I asked what you think we would gain from talking to him."

I shrugged my shoulders at him and turned my head off to the distance. "I don't know...Nothing probably. Or, maybe we could take him in? I mean we all remember the story. Sarabi trusted our mother to take care of him, but obviously that didn't happen.."

"Stupid Scar." Vuai muttered angrily.

"Besides Hasnuu. We're going to have to return to the Pridelands sooner or later. Vuai's mate lives there and it would only be right that we returned eventually." I looked over at my oldest brother. He still had that gloomy look on his face, but I could tell that my words were getting through to him.

"Yeah..You're right." Hasnuu whispered and glanced at me sternly.

"You know what?"

"Huh? ...What?"

"You remind me of Dad. Always worrying more about others before taking yourself into consideration."

I felt heat travel to my head before the faint memories of Dad came to life. I don't remember him much, but he was a huge lion. He was a cousin to Mufasa, the son of a lion named after the river with many fish. His pride used to be closely connected to Mufasa until Dad eventually died.

"Can we _not _talk about him?" Vuai huffed, tilting his head over to the Pridelands off to the distance. "Let's talk about who's going to check on this Kiburi."

"It can only be one of us for the moment." Hasnuu replied briskly. "They haven't seen us for a while now and I don't want them to mistake us for rogue lions."

"Then let me go." I said, grinning. "If Vuai goes, we might never get him back." I turned my eyes over to him and stuck my tongue out teasingly. "Am I right? Your mate is 'pretty' clingy."

My second oldest brother blushed and sank down to the ground before closing his eyes. "Fine by me."

Hasnuu walked over to me and lifted my head up by inserting his skull under my chin. I groaned for a second, wondering what this was about, but relaxed enough to let him do what older brothers did. .Whatever that was.

"If you go by yourself, will you be alright?" he asked with worry in his voice, but there was strength there also. That was the cool thing about Hasnuu, he never lacked the courage to speak up. He was more like Mother.

"Of course I'll be al-UGH!" I groaned, raising my paw instinctively as I felt Hasnuu's fangs dig into my chest slowly. "B-Brother?"

He quickly let go, but I caught his sigh. _Ugh_. He was testing me.

"You have to expect the unexpected, Upesi." Hasnuu looked at me once more before walking off towards the tall grass. "Don't be like Dad and make dumb decisions. Just find out whoever this lion is and question him. If he isn't who we think he is, come home and don't stick around there for too long. Understand?"

"I understand..." I replied slowly and tilted my head as he eventually disappeared into the grass. Vuai's eyes were still closed, and I figured he was asleep so I didn't worry about leaving him unoccupied.

"Wait Upesi." He muttered under his breath.

"Huh? I thought you were.."

"If this lion is Kiburi, then I'm sure he's as lost as anybody in these lands." Vuai opened his eyes for a moment and smiled my way. "You have a big heart, so look after him, huh? Get going."

_And that was the day that I decided to return to the Pridelands._

_It took longer than expected, but it was worth felt like home._

_I eventually found him. The lion who shared Mother's name, and he was without a doubt as lost as can be. But I was tired from the traveling, so I held back on the answers.._

_I'll tell him eventually. I promised Vuai I would tell him. _

_He deserves that much. _


End file.
